1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to a compressed-contacted electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
The compressed-contacted electrical connector of the prior art usually includes an insulating body and conducting pins received in the insulating body. The insulating body has pin-receiving slots and the conducting pins are received in the pin-receiving slots. China patent CN 00217081 discloses a two ended compressed-contacted electrical connector. The conducting pin includes a fixing part and contacting parts located at two ends of the conducting pins. China patent CN 02254746 discloses an electrical connector in which one end of the conducting pin is a compressed-contacted type and the other end of the conducting pin is a welded type. The conducting pin includes a holding part, a contacting part located at one end of the holding part, and a welding part located at another end of the holding part. However, both of the conducting pins have a single structure. The conducting pin is formed by punching and bending a metallic material. When the contacting part of the conducting pin is pressed or bumped, the contacting part of the conducting pin deforms easily. Therefore, the contacting part of the conducting pin cannot recover to its original shape, and it loses its flexibility so that the electrical connector cannot contact the electronic element well and the electrical connector becomes abnormal. Furthermore, in order to make the conducting pin have enough flexible force, a copper alloy is selected. For example, phosphorous copper has a low cost. However, its electric conductivity is too low and is only around 20% ISCA. Special copper has an acceptable cost. However, its electric conductivity is still low being between 40-60% ISCA. Although the electric conductivity of beryllium copper is 80% ISCA, it is too expensive. Red bronze has better electric conductivity. However, the mechanical characteristics are unacceptable.
China patent CN 02293473 discloses an electrical connector that overcomes some drawbacks of the above electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a metal covering shell and a probe. There is a spring between the metal covering shell and the probe that increases the flexibility of the electrical connector. When a force is exerted to the spring, the spring easily swings horizontally so as to bump the metal covering shell. Therefore, the metal covering shell and the probe also swing horizontally. The stability of the electrical connector is thereby affected.